There with You
by Wolf-mistress
Summary: Endy is away from home, sometimes a little phone call can make a world of difference.


There With You  
  
by: Wolf-mistress  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Sailor Moon. However, Endymion Orion is mine. I also do not own the song "I'm Already There." Thanks to Draegyn, Raq-UMALI, Findya and Mogsy for their support.   
  
  
He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
And when he heard the sound   
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind  
  
Endymion entered the bedroom of his apartment suite and laid down across the bed with a tired sigh. He reached for the phone on the bedside table as he glanced wearily at the clock. 'Midnight,' he thought. 'That means that it's 9 am at home.' He dialed a familiar number and listened to the rings. On the third ring, there was an answer.  
  
"Hello, Serenity speaking," came a melodious voice over the line, the voice of an angel, his wife.  
  
"Sere, it's Endy. How are you?"  
  
"Endy! Oh, it's so good to hear your voice; I was worried when you didn't call when you planned. How are the talks coming? Do you need anything? Wait a minute! What time is it there? It's midnight! You should be in bed asleep! You're not getting enough sleep! Oh, Endy, I love and miss you." The last part was spoken at a whisper.  
  
Endymion chuckled at the rush of questions on the line. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to call earlier. The mediation isn't going as well as we thought it would. The Baron is being stubborn. Yes, it's midnight; I'm getting ready for bed as we speak, and I love and miss you as well. How is everything there? How are the children?" he asked as he heard childish laughter in the background.  
  
"Everything is quiet here." *off to the background* "Small Lady, Endymion Orion, come say hello and good night to your father."  
  
Endymion heard a click that signaled the speaker part of the phone being activated.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" came two childish voices over the line. "How's your trip?"  
  
"Hello, Sweetie. Hi, Squirt. My trip is fine. Are you two behaving yourselves?"  
  
Both children answered at the same time, "Yes, Daddy."   
  
Then his daughter asked, "Daddy, when are you coming home?"  
  
Endymion smiled and answered her,   
  
"I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there."  
  
"I'll be home before you know it. I love you both."  
  
"We love you too, Daddy. Good night." *off in the background* "Come on, Orion. I'll race you to the gardens."  
  
She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes  
  
Endymion grinned as he heard his two most precious gifts in this world run out of the room. "Sere," he said with a laugh, "they are becoming so much like you."  
  
"Actually, my love, they are becoming more like you. Pestering me all the time." She tried to sound serious, but started to giggle.   
  
Endymion smiled at the sound, and closed his eyes. He listened to what she had planned for the day, and then he heard her speak so softly that he could barely make out the words.   
  
"Endy, go to sleep. I'll be waiting for you in your dreams to kiss and hold you tight.  
  
I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there."  
  
We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are  
  
Endymion answered her in return,  
  
"I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there."  
  
As he spoke the last few words, his voice dwindled into a soft snore. Serenity smiled softly at the gentle sound. She heard a noise in the background, and a voice came on the line. "We've got him now, Serenity. Please give our love to our wives."  
  
"Thank you, Kunzite. I will do as you request. Watch over him for me. Good night."  
  
"We will, I promise you. Good night." Kunzite heard the soft click of the phone going dead. He replaced the handset of the phone on the bedside and watched as Zoicite and Jedite removed Endymion's clothes and covered him with the blankets. Nephrite placed a small bowl of fruit beside the bed in case Endymion awoke and followed the other two generals out of the room. As Kunzite turned off the main light and exited the room, he heard Endymion mutter in his sleep, "Oh I'm already there."  
  
  
Below are the lyrics to the song:  
  
I'm Already There  
(Richie McDonald/G.Baker/F.Myers)  
  
He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
And when he heard the sound   
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind  
  
I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there  
  
She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes  
  
I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
  
We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are  
  
I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already There 


End file.
